Winning Her Over
by Dburger
Summary: Monty doesn't want to give up Vanessa, but Ferb knows he's the best man for her. Ferbnessa, with a dash Phinabella.


**A/N: LONG overdue Phineas and Ferb request where Monty and Ferb fight over Vanessa. Ferbnessa.**

* * *

_**Winning Her Over**_

Ferb Fletcher felt like the happiest man in the world. He had just won his longtime crush, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, from another guy. It had taken some elbow grease, but Vanessa belonged to Ferb now. The green haired boy decided to reminisce about the event in his backyard under the tree.

-Flashback-

Doofenshmirtz' Abandoned Self Storage

Ferb had ventured to the edge of Danville to go to a parts store that had a hard to find part for an invention. He came across the boxy and boring green building. As soon as he read the front sign, he thought of Vanessa. Ferb soon noticed that a light was on.

The not so talkative boy found a rusty metal ladder, leaned it against the building, and climbed into an open window. He stopped short when he saw Monty and his girlfriend arguing inside.

"Why the hell did you leave me?" Monty demanded. "It's that green haired kid, isn't it?"

"N-no..." Vanessa stuttered.

"So it is that stupid green haired twig!" Monty shouted.

Vanessa said nothing.

"Why would you go to a kid when you can have a guy with a government agency?" Monty asked, as if it was common sense.

"He makes the coolest inventions every day, he's smart, and he's got natural green hair!" Vanessa shouted.

"You're making a mistake!" Monty tried to persuade Vanessa to stay with him.

Vanessa noticed the thin shadow of Ferb's body.

"Ferb?"

"Come here, you-" Monty stopped speaking as he dragged Ferb into the storage facility and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen. DO NOT steal my girlfriend away from me, and never talk to her again. If you do-" Monty was cut off by Vanessa.

"I wasn't trying-" Ferb started.

"Aren't you a little young to be fighting over a girl?" Monty suddenly asked.

"Yes, yes I am." Ferb replied.

"I'll get the agency to beat you to a pulp!" Monty smiled at the idea.

"Vanessa's on the market as far as I'm concerned." Ferb responded, keeping his cool.

"I'm going to-" Monty attempted to intimidate Ferb once more.

"Shut UP, Monty!" Vanessa screamed. "Don't threaten him! His own pet platypus is in your organization anyway!" Vanessa used her strength and pulled Monty off of Ferb. She then picked up Ferb in a fireman's carry, and climbed onto some old crates. She then jumped out of the window, ignoring the ladder. Monty was speechless that Ferb's pet was part of the O.W.C.A.

"Come BACK here!" Monty yelled once he regained composure.

"Quick, let's get outta here!" Vanessa whispered to Ferb, running to the Doofenshmirtz Flatbed Microbus. Vanessa and Ferb jumped in and sped off just as Monty got out of the building.

-End Flashback-

Ferb heard that Major Monogram became aware of the fight, and let's just say the the O.W.C.A. had their way with him. He smiled at the memory. Just then, his new girlfriend entered the backyard.

"Hey, Ferb." Vanessa greeted, standing next to him and looking down at her boyfriend.

"Hello, Vanessa." Ferb replied.

"What have you been doing all day? No inventions?" Vanessa asked.

"Isabella asked Phineas to 'get subs with her', so we're taking a break today." Ferb informed.

"In other words 'getting subs' is a date?" Vanessa used air quotes.

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb said. "I was just thinking about what happened before we got together."

"Yeah, that was pretty wild." Vanessa chuckled. "I'm done with Monty."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ferb smiled.

"Hey, how about we get some Mr. Slushy Burger?" Vanessa suggested.

"In other words, is 'going to Mr. Slushy Burger' a date?" Ferb grinned.

"You could say that." Vanessa smirked. They walked out to the Doofenshmirtz Flatbed Mircrobus hand in hand.

"Remember when Monty tried to get Perry out of the O.W.C.A.?" Vanessa laughed as she started the Microbus. "I was surprised Major Monogram made him stay with my dad for a week."

"And it was the best time I've ever had while you were with me for that week." Ferb smiled.

"I enjoyed it." Vanessa grinned. "Do you think we have a...future?"

"I'd think so." Ferb responded.

Vanessa could only imagine her future with Ferb, but she hoped what she visualized would become a reality.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the request, and I promise the next one won't be so late!**


End file.
